Best Laid Plans: One Shots
by Syreina
Summary: Various One shots/Drabbles from the Best Laid plans Universe. I recommend that you read that though before you read this. I'll update when I have an idea or a fiction that fits into this.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Drabble of fun with the Ambrose Brothers.

* * *

><p>Family dynamics where screwy at best. Throw in that fact that Hunter found out he had two adult sons.. well adult in age. Mentally he swore they where both little kids still at times. Currently they where harassing each other in what was left of the authority locker room. Dean has been picking on Seth since Team Authority lost the match. Hunter was fast getting a headache and Shane didn't look much better. Finally Hunter stands and slams his hand on the table.<p>

Seth jumps and looks up at Hunter and Dean smirks at Seth, "you're in trouble."

Seth sticks out his tongue, "AM NOT you are."

Hunter growls out, "No you both are.. I think you both can go stand in a corner."

Seth blinks, "what.."

Dean pauses, "Um.. no?"

Seth looks at Roman and looks pouty at him. Roman, who had been watching his husband, snickers, "your on your own babe."

Seth gasps and then yelps as he's grabbed by his arm and pushed into the corner by Hunter. Hunter then looks at Dean and crosses his arms, "GO"

Dean growls but moves sulking as he stands in the other corner, "completely unfair."

Hunter sets a timer on his watch, "No talking, fidgeting or anything.. until I say so."

Roman snickers, "well that's one way to shut them up."

Hunter glares at Roman, "you want a corner too."

Roman holds up his hands and shuts up. Randy doesn't look up from his magazine, ignoring all of them. Roman sits by Randy and Randy offers him another magazine.

Hunter sits back and closes his eyes, enjoying the blissful silence. All too soon the timer goes off and Hunter looks at his sons.

Seth doesn't move but Dean looks back at Hunter. Hunter nods, "come out."

Seth turns but doesn't move, chewing on his thumb. Dean walks over and sighs, "Seth I'm sorry."

Seth nods, "I'm sorry too."

Hunter nods, "finally.."

Roman looks up and opens his arms only to have his arms full of his husband in 3 seconds flat. Randy looks up from his magazine, "I'm hungry."

Dean shakes his head and sits by Randy, "comforting."

Randy shrugs, "you deserved it."

Dean pokes Randy and then sits back.

Hunter looks at Shane and Shane looks at him smirking. Yeah Hunter's sons maybe adults but he still sometimes got to play dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and sugar had never ever mixed. Anytime he ate sugar he was insane and hyper and it always got him into trouble. It was like a drug for Seth and Dean had to admit that he never could hold Seth responsible for what he did when he ate sugar. Dean has also always had to clean up the mess or protect Seth from foster parents that would have punished him for doing something while he was on sugar that they most of the time gave him.

Seth loved sugar though but he normally stuck to diet foods and sugar free stuff so that he didn't have the after effects. Seth realized that it was horrible for him but sometimes couldn't help himself. Dean always protected him or Roman would so he sometimes he would have a little bit.

Roman had already made the mistake of giving Seth a full chocolate bar and ended up chasing Seth around a hotel as he couldn't sit still and decided to play tag with the big man. Dean had been shocked to find Roman laying mostly on Seth to hold him down and both of them asleep at 3pm in the afternoon. Since that day Roman has never gave Seth sugar again.

Dean had some of the same problems as well but he never ate sugar in high doses since more he loved sour things. No one had ever seen him on a sugar high yet. Key word Yet.

Dean eyes Shane as Shane makes a chocolate sprinkle cake with extra chocolate and sighs, "If you let him have that.. Your responsible for him."

Roman eyes Dean and then the cake, "Oh god.. no.. your not giving him that."

Seth walks in with Hunter, "Give me what?"

Roman looks at his husband, "How do you know.."

Seth walks over and curls against Roman, "when you talk about me, you're.. happy."

Roman kisses Seth's temple, "because you make me happy."

Seth smiles and then looks at the cake and gets a look in his eye. Dean points at Hunter, "you are responsible."

Hunter snorts, "can't be that bad."

Dean mumbles, "Sure."

Shane hands Dean a slice, "You'll love it. It's my favourite."

18 hours later...

The house looked like a tornado hit it when Randy walks in the next day. Furniture is over turned and clothes where all around the room. Roman and Seths dog lays in the middle of the floor, and is passed out it's so tired. Randy looks at Roman who's sleeping on the couch with Seth on top of him, Seth's hands are clinging to Roman's shirt and he is wiggling a little bit, still hyper even in his sleep. Shane is sitting at the table, his hair every which way. Dean is passed out in an easy chair, looking like he ran a marathon.

Randy looks at him, "What happened?"

Shane mumbles, "You know.. how Dean always says don't give Seth sugar.."

Randy nods, "you did didn't you?"

Shane nods, "yeah... after he ran around the house, He then decided to play with the dog.. and then ... Randy... I learned something new."

Randy nods, "what."

Shane grabs Randy by the shirt, "Don't give Dean sugar either. They where everywhere at once. Roman just sat there laughing at us while we tried to keep them contained. The dog passed out for exhaustion before they did. They played tag all over the building and then went for runs around the damn block at 2 am because they couldn't sit still."

Randy smirks, "Yeah Seth is bad.. but Dean is just as bad when he gets going."

Hunter stumbles out of his room and eyes Randy, "Don't ever.. EVER give either of them sugar."

Roman snickers from the couch, his eyes still closed, his arms wrapping around Seth. Randy walks over and kisses Dean's temple.

Dean opens and eye and smirks, "I see why Seth likes these highs."

Shane looks scared, "NO... NO ... NO..."


End file.
